Taka
by Sauterelle
Summary: "Taka était un adolescent de quinze ou seize ans. La première chose qu'Itachi remarqua chez lui, c'était la curieuse ressemblance qu'il partageait avec sa mère." - Tout le long de sa vie, Itachi voit un garçon qu'il reconnaît de plus en plus.


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette fic. Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de ma toute première fanfic sur **_**Naruto_, que j'ai découvert et dévoré il y a maintenant un mois environ - je sais, je suis un peu en retard. Je me suis tout de suite intéressée à Sasuke et Itachi, qui sont les personnages principaux de cet OS, qui est très légèrement AU. Comme je connais ce fandom que depuis assez peu de temps, je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser pour les éventuelles erreurs concernant les noms, âges, lieux etc._**

**_Cette fic contient des SPOILERS pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire d'Itachi.  
_**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer: _Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

* * *

**Taka**

Itachi avait exactement trois ans quand il rencontra Taka pour la première fois. C'était le soir de son anniversaire. Ses parents avaient organisé une fête dans laquelle plus d'adultes que d'enfants avaient été conviés. Pas que cela n'ait gêné Itachi. Il était plutôt calme pour un bambin, préférant la tranquillité apaisante d'un calme matin de printemps à la compagnie turbulente des tout-petits. Les anciens du clan se plaisaient à répéter que son âme était celle d'un vieux sage piégée dans le corps d'un enfant.

C'est donc lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil avaient disparu derrière l'horizon qu'Itachi rencontra Taka. Tout, propos de cet homme, était étrange en plus de son nom. Itachi disait « homme » car à trois ans, sage ou pas, n'importe qui dépassant l'âge de dix ans méritait le nom d'homme ou de femme, mais en réalité, Taka était un adolescent de quinze ou seize ans. La première chose qu'Itachi remarqua chez lui, c'était la curieuse ressemblance qu'il partageait avec sa mère. Comme elle, la peau de Taka était aussi blanche que la surface de la lune, et comme elle, ses cheveux étaient plus noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau. Il avait un beau visage, allongé et encore mince pour un homme. Itachi avait toujours trouvé sa mère très jolie, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était sa mère, alors il trouva immédiatement Taka beau.

Taka n'avait jamais rien dit sur le sujet, mais Itachi était certain qu'il était un shinobi, même si Taka ne portait pas le bandeau frontal de Konoha, ni la tenue conventionnelle du shinobi. Il semblait vêtu d'atours de voyage, simples et discrets. Il portait le fourreau d'un grand katana dans sa ceinture pourpre, et à sa taille était ceinte une sacoche à kunais, shurikens et parchemins explosifs. Il avait également un étrange tatouage apposé sur la nuque, qu'Itachi n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié.

Il était apparu dans la pénombre du jardin quand Itachi était seul, dehors, assis devant la porte de sa chambre, profitant du silence et des étoiles qui apparaissaient les unes après les autres dans le ciel d'encre de la nuit. Itachi avait seulement levé un regard rempli de curiosité dans sa direction, nullement inquiet par la présence d'un inconnu dans l'enceinte de la maison. Taka n'avait pas l'air dangereux en dépit de son apparence, et de toute manière, les parents d'Itachi étaient dans la maison. Itachi pouvait toujours les appeler en cas de besoin.

Il avait donc observé sans un mot Taka s'asseoir à côté de lui à même le sol. Ses yeux d'onyx – si semblables à ceux de Mikoto, et de Fugaku, et de Shisui, et d'Itachi – s'étaient levés vers Itachi avec la curiosité d'un enfant qu'il n'était plus.

-Tu es vraiment petit, avait-il commenté.

-Je vais grandir, avait répondu Itachi avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Un ricanement désabusé s'était échappé des lèvres de Taka.

-Tu n'as que trois ans et tu parles déjà comme si tu en avais vingt.

Itachi avait simplement souri d'un air apaisé. Il était habitué à ce genre de remarques, et il avait décidé de les prendre comme des compliments, même si venant de la bouche de Taka, c'était certainement le contraire.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, dans lequel les deux comparses observèrent le ciel. Itachi aimait le silence, la paix et la tranquillité. D'ordinaire, il n'appréciait guère partager ces précieux instants avec d'autres pour la simple et bonne raison que les autres ne savaient pas apprécier ces moments comme lui le faisait. Père réfléchissait trop à l'avenir de son fils qu'il voyait déjà être le plus grand shinobi jamais vu et très certainement la figure de proue des Uchiwas. Mère s'inquiétait trop de son comportement trop calme et trop posé pour un enfant de son âge. Et Shisui… Shisui était un bon ami, même s'il s'amusait à embêter Itachi parce qu'il était plus petit que lui.

Mais en la personne de Taka, Itachi avait trouvé ce qu'il pensait ne pas exister. Taka était comme lui. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop, il ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure, il ne cherchait pas à lancer une conversation futile. Il était simplement là. Avec lui. Avec le jardin. Avec la nuit et les étoiles. Ils étaient là tous les deux avec le monde.

Un sifflement, infime mais présent, avait attiré l'attention d'Itachi. Quand il avait baissé les yeux, il avait vu un petit serpent blanc s'enrouler autour du bras gauche de Taka et grimper jusqu'à son épaule. Il n'avait pas amorcé le moindre mouvement de panique car Taka avait légèrement incliné la tête, comme pour accueillir la venue du serpent. L'animal s'était enroulé, sans se serrer, autour de son cou comme un collier de perle et avait lové sa tête plate dans le creux du cou de Taka.

-Mon nom est Taka, avait dit Taka sans détourner son regard de la voûte céleste. Comme ce serpent.

Itachi avait hoché la tête et ils avaient observé le ciel en silence.

Quand Mikoto était allée chercher Itachi pour le mettre au lit, Taka avait disparu depuis longtemps.

OOO

Itachi avait six ans quand il rencontra Taka pour la deuxième fois Il était entré à l'Académie depuis seulement quelques mois et avait déjà sauté plusieurs classes. Il était dit qu'il serait probablement dans un futur proche le plus jeune diplômé de l'histoire de Konoha. Fugaku bombait déjà le torse de fierté auprès des aînés du village, fier d'avoir engendré le plus grand prodige du village

Itachi n'avait pourtant que faire de la fierté de son père, de Konoha ou des shinobis. Il était préoccupé par sa mère qui lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait bientôt un petit frère. Itachi avait bien remarqué que son ventre grossissait beaucoup et que Mikoto le couvait d'un regard tendre et affectueux. Mais il avait tout de même eu un peu de mal à y croire quand ce matin, Mikoto l'avait pris par la main comme elle le faisait autrefois, quand il était vraiment petit, pour l'emmener dans la cuisine où elle l'avait assis sur ses genoux.

« Tu vas avoir un petit frère, Itachi. »

Elle avait sourit, elle l'avait embrassé et elle l'avait laissé toucher son ventre rond. Itachi avait écarquillé les yeux quand il avait senti les mouvements du bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Il était peut-être un prodige et le futur meilleur shinobi de Konoha, il restait un enfant. Un enfant qui découvrait que sa mère allait avoir un bébé. Les anciens du clan auraient sûrement encore trouvé l'occasion de dire qu'il était l'âme d'un sage piégée dans le corps d'un enfant, car Itachi ne ressentit ni jalousie ni peine en apprenant la nouvelle. Seulement…. De l'apaisement.

Il avait dit cela à Taka quand l'adolescent – Itachi commençait à devenir assez grand pour se rendre compte que Taka, qui ne vieillissait pas, n'était pas assez mûr pour être appelé un homme – était venu le voir après qu'il soit rentré de l'Académie. Il n'avait pas été surpris d'entendre Taka siffler avec dédain.

-Tu n'as que six ans, mais tu parles déjà comme si tu en avais trente.

Le serpent blanc avait imité Taka et sifflé. Itachi lui avait jeté un regard. Le reptile l'observait de ses yeux jaunes depuis sa position sur les épaules de Taka.

-Mère m'a dit qu'il naîtra probablement en juillet, avait-il ajouté, pour lui si ce n'était pour Taka.

L'adolescent avait vaguement hoché la tête, les yeux rivés sur le serpent blanc qui avait glissé de ses épaules pour rejoindre ses poignets et s'y enrouler comme un bracelet.

-Le 23 juillet plus précisément, avait-il répondu sur le ton assuré de celui qui sait tout.

Itachi ne lui avait pas demandé comment s'il savait ou ce qu'il disait était vrai, car il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. De toute manière, Taka ne lui répondrait certainement pas. Il était amer, renfermé et sarcastique. Il était l'opposé d'Itachi, qui bien que réservé, avait le cœur ouvert et l'âme pure.

-J'aimerai que Père et Mère l'appellent Taka, avait dit Itachi avec un air songeur.

L'ombre d'un sourire était apparu sur le visage pâle de Taka et il avait arqué un sourcil d'une manière quasi-identique à Fugaku quand il était mécontent. Itachi n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la manière dont Taka ressemblait à Père, parfois. C'était comme voir le visage de Mère afficher les expressions de Père. C'était… déconcertant et effrayant.

-C'est très laid, commenta Taka d'un ton léger comme s'il n'avait pas insulté son propre patronyme. Heureusement, son parrain aura meilleur goût que toi. Son nom sera Sasuke.

Taka était parti depuis un moment et Itachi mangeait des dangos dans la cuisine quand il prononça le nom de son petit frère pour la première fois. Les syllabes roulèrent sur sa langue comme des perles et il s'y accoutuma lentement. Distraitement, il songea que Taka était un nom bien plus rassurant à ses oreilles.

OOO

Itachi avait treize ans la troisième fois qu'il rencontra Taka. C'était la veille du massacre des Uchiwas. Il était déjà capitaine de l'ANBU et un agent double au service de Konoha. Père le soupçonnait de plus en plus, comme la plupart des membres du clan. Mère avait décidé de rester à l'écart. Et Sasuke… Sasuke était la seule lumière du clan Uchiwa aux yeux d'Itachi. Il était jeune, et il était innocent, et il ne savait rien de ce qu'il se tramait.

Taka ne vieillissait pas et Itachi le rattrapait en taille. Ils pouvaient presque se voir les yeux dans les yeux maintenant. Taka restait encore un peu plus grand et un peu plus large qu'Itachi, mais cela ne tarderait pas à changer. En grandissant, Itachi remarquait des petits détails auxquels il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention quand il était plus jeune, mais jamais il ne les souligna à Taka, et Taka ne disait jamais rien à ce sujet.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop utiliser le Sharingan pour le moment, avait conseillé Taka alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas sur le chemin de la maison. Tes yeux t'en remercieront plus tard.

-Je sais que je vais devenir aveugle, avait rétorqué Itachi plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

Taka avait plissé le nez et lancé un regard mauvais au jeune prodige Uchiwa.

-Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Si tu as envie d'être handicapé avant l'heure, c'est ton problème. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu voudras encore pouvoir voir un peu dans une dizaine d'années.

Itachi se demandait s'il sera toujours en vie dans dix ans. Sans doute, si Taka le disait. Taka avait l'air impétueux et violent, intelligent et ignorant à la fois, mais il avait toujours raison sur certaines choses. Itachi pensa à Sasuke, qui n'avait que sept ans aujourd'hui. Il voudrait bien pouvoir voir à quoi il ressemblera dans dix ans. Un grand shinobi, sûrement. Itachi avait prévu que Sasuke serait un grand shinobi, de toute façon. Son idiot de petit frère y sera bien obligé.

Le serpent blanc s'était enroulé autour du katana de Taka et avait tendu sa tête plate vers Itachi en sifflant. Le jeune shinobi l'avait ignoré, mais Taka avait tendu une main dans sa direction et le reptile s'était empressé de glisser le long de son bas pour se réfugier derrière les mèches noires de l'adolescent.

-Tu n'as pas peur de traumatiser Sasuke à vie en lui infligeant les Arcanes Lunaires ? avait-il ensuite interrogé sur le ton de conversation. Il est très jeune, et il sera déjà bien secoué par ce qu'il verra ce soir-là.

-Ce sera nécessaire, avait répondu Itachi, stoïque malgré son appréhension. Il devra souffrir pour devenir fort.

Taka ricana, et Itachi put presque répéter mot pour mot ce qu'allait dire l'adolescent.

-Tu n'as que treize ans, mais tu parles déjà comme si tu en avais cinquante.

Itachi s'était soudain sentit très vieux, mais quand il leva les yeux, Taka avait déjà disparu dans les arbres.

OOO

Itachi avait dix-huit ans la quatrième fois qu'il rencontra Taka. Il venait de quitter Konoha avec Kisame, après avoir revu Sasuke. Son petit frère avait grandi et était devenu fort, mais pas encore assez pour Itachi. Itachi aurait préféré l'ignorer, mais Sasuke avait réclamé son attention avec la même ferveur qu'un enfant ayant la moitié de son âge. Itachi avait fini par s'y plier, supprimant sa peine, son émotion pour simplement inculquer froidement une leçon à son idiot de petit frère.

« Impitoyable » avait dit Kisame avec le même sourire sadique aux lèvres. Itachi supposait qu'il avait raison. Aucune émotion ne l'avait traversé quand il avait brisé le poignet de Sasuke, quand il avait senti ses côtes céder sous ses poings ou quand il avait démis son épaule droite en le plaquant brutalement au mur. Aucune émotion n'avait traversé son visage quand les cris de Sasuke avaient résonné dans le couloir, sauvages et agonisants. De toute façon, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus vraiment d'émotions. Simplement de l'anticipation, de la déception et de la satisfaction.

Ou du moins le croyait-il.

-Tu pleures, avait remarqué Taka en jouant avec un de ses shurikens.

Heureusement, Kisame était parti chercher de quoi manger en ville. Itachi avait frotté ses yeux brûlants rapidement et s'était permis de pousser un léger soupir. Il repensa aux anciens du clan qui disaient qu'il était l'âme d'un sage piégée dans le corps d'un enfant : à présent, il avait l'impression d'être l'âme d'un adolescent coincée dans le corps d'un vieil homme. L'usage de l'Amaterasu et des Arcanes Lunaires l'avaient épuisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ses yeux rouges avaient repris leur teinte noire naturelle.

Il avait relevé la tête vers Taka, qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe ballante à l'extérieur. Itachi avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer clairement ses traits, même si sa vue restait de loin acceptable. Il avait toujours caché sa cécité croissante à Kisame et aux autres membres de l'organisation. Cependant, il soupçonnait Pein d'être au courant, même si leur leader n'en disait jamais rien.

Le serpent blanc de Taka avait glissé jusqu'au lit où Itachi était installé et ondulait maintenant sur les couvertures, près des mains d'Itachi qui le regardait avec un intérêt poli. Il s'était accoutumé au reptile blanc, même si sa présence lui rappelait autre chose, bien plus désagréable.

-Tu as exagéré, aujourd'hui, avait déclaré Taka d'une voix vaguement réprobatrice. Utiliser ces deux techniques là à la suite. Moi qui croyais que tu étais intelligent.

Itachi avait fermé les yeux, sentent le serpent blanc s'enrouler autour de son poignet droit. Il se concentra sur la sensation de la peau rugueuse de l'animal contre sa peau chaude, sentant les muscles de l'animal s'étirer et se contracter autour des os fins de son poignet. Ceux du poignet de Sasuke devaient être en miettes à l'heure qu'il est.

-Regarde-toi, avait continué Taka d'une voix dédaigneuse. Tu ne tiens même plus debout. Tu devrais vraiment prendre mieux soin de toi.

Et Sasuke ? Qui prenait soin de lui ? Konoha, sûrement. Il devait être en route pour l'hôpital en ce moment même, s'il n'y était pas déjà. Il aura besoin d'aide pour sortir du coma. L'expérience n'avait pas été loin d'être fatale pour lui. Ce n'était pas conseillé d'utiliser les Arcanes Lunaires sur un enfant de douze ans, shinobi ou pas.

Itachi entendit un soupir exaspéré venant de Taka.

-Tu es vraiment idiot, avait dit l'adolescent. Arrête de penser à lui, et pense à toi. A ce rythme, tu vas mourir avant que Sasuke ne puisse te tuer. Taka…

Itachi ouvrit les yeux, vaguement surpris, avant de comprendre. Le serpent blanc se désenroula de ses poignets et rejoignit rapidement l'adolescent. Lui et Taka partageaient le même nom. Il observa le reptile remonter le long de la jambe de Taka et se lover sur ses épaules. Il croisa les yeux noirs de Taka qui l'épiaient derrière de longs cils bruns.

-Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour Sasuke, murmura le ninja renégat d'une voix fatiguée. Si j'ai survécu jusqu'à maintenant, c'est uniquement pour mourir de sa main. Je pense encore pouvoir tenir quelques années.

Un ricanement dédaigneux. Itachi se surprit à sourire.

-Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, mais tu parles déjà comme si tu étais mort.

Quand Kisame ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Taka avait sauté par la fenêtre sans un mot, le serpent blanc sur les épaules.

Le sourire d'Itachi n'avait jamais quitté ses lèvres.

OOO

Itachi avait vingt-et-un ans et il était mort la cinquième fois qu'il rencontra Taka. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit franchement, honnêtement. Un sourire apaisé. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Taka, perché sur la branche d'un arbre, l'observait derrière ses mèches noires. Il avait changé d'apparence. Sa peau était grise, rugueuse et épaisse comme celle d'un serpent. Ses ongles étaient devenus des griffes, ses cheveux avaient poussés et étaient plus secs et épais que des crins. Ses dents étaient devenues des crocs et ses pupilles étaient jaunes comme celle du serpent blanc sur ses genoux.

Itachi s'assit au bord de la rivière qui coulait juste à côté et resta silencieux. Il avait les yeux fermés, et il respirait lentement l'air frais et humide. Le chant de l'eau, la caresse du vent, la chaleur du soleil et le silence apaisant. Tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu, il l'obtenait enfin. Il ne voulait que la paix. Il avait œuvré pour qu'elle perdure le plus de temps possible. Et pour Sasuke, aussi.

Il sentait le regard insistant de Taka sur sa nuque et il soupira.

-Pourquoi Taka ? avait-il interrogé sans ouvrir les yeux ni lever la tête.

-C'est le nom de mon équipe, avait répondu Taka d'un ton las. Ou plutôt, c'était.

Itachi rouvrit les yeux et admira l'eau claire de la rivière.

-Ton équipe ? avait-il demandé.

Il reçut un soupir exaspéré de la part de l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on parle de moi ? Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, si ?

Il entendit Taka bondir de son perchoir pour atterrir juste derrière lui. Itachi se retourna et toisa l'apparence sauvage de Taka d'un œil sceptique.

-Pourquoi avoir pris cette apparence ?

Un sourire acéré étira les lèvres de Taka. Il ressemblait à un requin… Ou a Kisame, plus précisément. Les yeux d'Itachi s'adoucirent en pensant à son ancien coéquipier.

-J'ai pensé que ça changerait de d'habitude, avait répondu Taka. Tu sais qui je suis, maintenant, non ?

Itachi avait baissé les yeux et s'était autorisé à ressentir la peine et les regrets. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait pas prévu que Sasuke soit prêt à donner sa vie si facilement dans le simple but de le tuer. La haine qu'il avait implanté dans son petit frère aurait dû l'aider à survivre et à devenir plus fort, et non à avoir des pensées suicidaires.

Taka s'était approché de lui et s'était assis à ses côtés. Son chakra était étrange : sombre, sauvage et imprévisible, mais familier et stable à la fois. Le serpent blanc avait grandi, remarqua Itachi. Il était plus gros et sa queue retombait lourdement dans le dos de l'adolescent.

-Tu ne sais pas profiter de l'instant présent, Itachi, avait-il soupiré. Tu devrais, pourtant. Quelque chose me dit que ton repos sera de courte durée, malheureusement.

Itachi ne demanda pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à Sasuke, à Taka et au serpent blanc. Il était mort le sourire aux lèvres car il avait réussi à atteindre son objectif. Mais Taka gâchait tout. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le revoir. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Le jeune homme tressaillit quand il sentit deux bras entourer ses épaules et le serrer contre un torse plus frêle que le sien. Il se retrouva pressé contre Taka, le nez plongé dans la crinière sauvage de l'adolescent. Il pouvait sentir le serpent blanc se glisser sur son cou, se lover contre sa nuque sous ses mèches noires.

-Tu es un idiot, Niisan, avait murmuré Taka dans son épaule.

La main d'Itachi se posa sur le crâne de Taka. Son autre bras s'enroula autour des épaules de l'adolescent. Et les larmes avaient commencé à couler.

-Tu as raison, avait-il soufflé. Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Un rire chatouilla son épaule.

-Enfin, soupira Taka. Tu parles comme une personne de ton âge, Itachi-nii.

Itachi ignorait si ça voulait dire qu'il avait trois, vingt ou cent ans. Il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui comptait était là.

Sasuke.

_Fin_

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.  
_**

**_EDIT 27/06 à l'attention de _ _samsam: Je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver sur le site, j'ai donc décidé de te répondre à ta question ici, si tu reviens sur cette page. En fait, j'ignore moi-même si Taka est une hallucination ou si Sasuke qui a fait une sorte de voyage dans le temps pour parler directement à Itachi. Ce qui est sûr, en revanche, c'est que Taka apparaît dans la réalité et qu'il est une personnalité détachée du Sasuke qui vit à Konoha. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, et merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review. _**


End file.
